The Unexpected
by ClaraAndElevenForever
Summary: Clara met someone named Joseph, and then she discovers something unexpected. She later meets the Doctor.
1. Unexpected

Clara turned fifteen in 1881, and she became a barmaid, that was also when she met a man named Joseph. Clara and Tom both loved each other way more than friends by 1882.

Also in 1882 she found out she was pregnant, she cried really hard.  
How would she tell Joseph?

'He won't want it!' She cried out.

* * *

She looked down at her stomach. 'I will love you, no matter what.' She told her unborn baby.  
'I love you already.' She rubbed her stomach gently.

* * *

Clara decided, it was none of Joseph's business that she was carrying his chid in her womb.

One day Joseph tried to invite her on a date...

'I can't.' Clara told him. 'I feel so ill.'  
'But...I really want you to come to dinner with me.' Joseph said.

'I can't, I am so sorry.' Clara said, tears running freely.

Joseph wiped away her tears. 'Ok, is there something you want to tell me before you go?'

Clara nodded. 'No.' She turned and walked away, looking at the ground.

* * *

After several weeks Clara was hoping she would miscarry,but she also wanted to keep the baby.

'I am going to keep you safe, I promise.' Who was she kidding, she couldn't possibly bring up a child. She was only sixteen, and she was homeless and poor, and her only job wouldn't possibly let her work while she was pregnant with or caring for, her child.

All she could think about lately was her pregnancy and the child who would result from it. The child was sure to hate her for as long as she lived.

* * *

Joseph ran into Clara while she was out for a walk one day.

'Well, hello Joseph. How are you doing?' Clara asked.

'Hello Cara, I am good, but I wish you would tell me why you are acting so odd lately.' Joseph looked her into the eyes.

'I'm sorry, but I can't tell you.' Clara told him.

'Please?' Joseph really wanted to know. 'I won't tell anyone.'

Clara shook her head and turned away from him, and began to run off.

Joseph ran after her. 'Clara! Please don't keep secrets from me.' He said while he was running.

Clara stopped running and turned to face Joseph, tears staining her cheeks. He noticed she stopped running so he stopped too. She went over to him and buried her face in his jacket.  
'Oh, Joseph, my Joseph, it is all my fault.' She sobbed into his jacket.

'What is?' Joseph asked.

'Nothing, it's not important.' Clara looked up at him.

Joseph kissed Clara briefly, then he broke the kiss to look into her big sad eyes. 'Of course it's important if it is causing you trouble.' He told her. 'I have a question for you.'

'And what is your question?'

'I know you don't have anywhere to live and I was wondering, if you would want to live with me?'

Clara thought about his question. 'Okay.' She told him.

Joseph held his hand out for her.

She took it, and he led the way home.


	2. The Doctor

The next day Clara woke up to Joseph not being next to her. 'Joseph?' She slowly got out of bed.

'Where are you?' She went down stairs and noticed he wasn't even in the house. Clara began to panic.

Where was he?

Clara got dressed and got her coat, then she headed outside.

Snowflakes were falling silently onto her dress, then melting as fast as they hit it.

Clara wanted to spend time outside and have time by herself, finding Joseph could wait.

...

Clara walked through the snowy London streets and listened to people singing along the streets, singing Christmas carols. She smiled the whole time she was looking around.

...

When she returned home, she saw Joseph waiting for her.

'And where were you?' He asked.  
'I was about to ask you the same thing.' Clara said sternly.

Joseph came over to her and tried to kiss her, but she stepped backwards. 'Don't you dare kiss me!' She told him, before pushing past him and going inside.

When she was inside she ran up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Joseph. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed.  
She hoped Joseph would just leave her alone.

But of course he didn't, he came into the room without warning.

'Please get out.' Clara pleaded. 'I want you to leave me alone.'

'But Clara I won't leave you alone, since you are in my house, in my room.'

'Fine! I guess I will leave, since you seem to not care about my personal space, at all!' Clara tried to leave the room but Joseph stopped her.

'No! You are not leaving.' Joseph took her by the arm and pulled her back over to the bed. 'Not until you tell me your little secret.'

'You are not the boss of me!' Clara yelled.

'Oh, yes I am. I am the man of the house.' He pushed her onto the bed, and kissed her.

Clara pushed him away. 'Get away from me!' Clara had tears streaming down her cheeks. He shook his head.

'No!' He kissed her again. Clara formed her hand into a fist and punched him, so he would go away.

'Stop it, don't try to hurt me again!' kicked him away, then she left the house.

...

Clara was so upset, she was pregnant, and Joseph tried to kill her, even worse the child was his.

She walked through the streets of London, that was when she found a strange man.

She slowly walked over to him, and when he turned around he had a small smile on his face.

'Hello.' She said shyly.

'Hello.' The man said back, he looked to be in his mid-fifties.

'My name's Clara Oswald.' She told him, she just felt like she can trust him. 'What should I call you?'

He smiled and said. 'You may call me John Smith. Anyway, you look lost, do you need somewhere to stay?'

'Yeah.' Clara said.

The Doctor nodded and gently took Clara's hand and guided her away from the town.

...

When they reached a blue box, the Doctor went inside and waited for Clara to come in.

When she went inside she was speechless.

'Do you like it?' He asked.

'Yes.' Clara said.

'I am glad you do, Clara.' He said.

'May I tell you a secret?' Clara asked.

'Yes, I promise I won't tell anyone.' He crossed his heart.

Clara nodded and took a deep breath. 'I-I'm pregnant.' She said. 'I need somewhere to stay, somewhere my baby won't be killed.'

'Do your parents know? How old are you anyway?'

'No they don't, I am sixteen, and I don't have any parents, they disowned me.' Clara told him.

'And you expect you will be able to raise a baby?'

'I don't know.' Clara said. 'I didn't mean to get pregnant, maybe I should've thought about what would happen before I did... 'it''

The Doctor hugged her. 'You'll be alright and so will your unborn baby.'

'You really think so?' Clara asked.

'Yes I do.' The Doctor said.

...

After just a couple of days Clara began to trust the Doctor a lot like a father.

Once she could see a curve on her abdomen, she ran to the Doctor.

'John! John!' She said, her voice excited.  
'What is it Clara?' The Doctor asked as he saw her running towards him.

Clara stopped and took hold of the Doctor's hand and placed on her abdomen.

His eyes became wide. 'Is that the baby?'

Clara smiled. 'Yes it is, John.' She said.

'That's amazing!' He exclaimed. 'Well, you are definitely having a baby.'

Clara smiled. 'May I say, I am starting to love you like a father, and I want to stay with you forever.'

'I would love you to.' The Doctor told her.

...

So Clara stayed with him, and he acted as her father.

'You can call me father if you want to, if it makes you feel comfortable.'

'Alright.' Clara said.


	3. Like Father Like Daughter

Clara decided to begin calling him, her father. The Doctor had sort of adopted her.

'Dad?' Clara said.

'What is it Clara?' He asked.

'I love you.' She said. 'And I felt the baby move today!'

'I love you too, and that is good.' The Doctor said.

Clara pulled the Doctor into a hug.  
The Doctor smiled. 'My Clara.' He breathed.

* * *

'Is there a kitchen?' Clara asked.

'Yes, let me show you where it is.' The Doctor led the way down the corridors.  
Clara followed him.

* * *

When they reached the kitchen, Clara looked around. It was much fancier than any kitchen she had ever seen. 'Thank you.' Clara told the Doctor.

'You're welcome,' He said. 'Do you think you could find your way back to the console room on your own?'

'Yes.' Clara said.

'Ok, then.' The Doctor said as he began to leave the room.

He loved having Clara around. She was someone who understood him completely.

* * *

The Doctor waited patiently for Clara to return, and when she did he was so happy to see her.  
'You know how you have slept in my bedroom, since I never sleep in there?'

'Yes, I do.' Clara said.

'Well, I have something to show you!' He put his hand out for her.

Clara took his hand. 'Ok.' She said, then the Doctor led her to a room not that far from the kitchen.

He opened the door to reveal a bedroom.

Clara went inside. 'This is wonderful!' Clara turned to face the Doctor. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' The Doctor said, he smiled at her

_In the bedroom was a bed on the wall opposite of the door, a closet to the right of the bed, and on the same wall as the door was a small baby cradle._

Clara smiled back.

* * *

Clara knew that everyday, she was getting a day closer to having her baby, and she was excited and anxious.

'I love you.' She told it. 'I will always love you, even if you hate me.'  
'You are my baby, and you always will be, no matter where you go, and no matter what happens to you, and if you are in danger or you are alone and hurt, I will come and find you, always.'

* * *

The baby kept moving, it was moving so much, it caused her pain sometimes.

'Could you please stop moving?' Clara asked her unborn child, of course it didn't listen.  
Clara moaned in frustration.

'What's wrong?' The Doctor asked.

'The baby is moving a lot and it hurts!' Clara complained.

'Oh, the baby is hungry, try eating something?' The Doctor suggested.

'But I'm not hungry!' Clara whined.  
'Do you want this baby to stop moving?' The Doctor asked his eyebrow raised.  
'Yes.' Clara moaned.

The Doctor looked her in the eyes. 'Then go eat something.' He told her.

'Fine.' Clara went into the corridors, and went into the kitchen.

* * *

The Doctor loved Clara like a daughter and really wanted to get her to like more 'modern' clothes. So when she returned, the Doctor took her to the TARDIS's wardrobe.

He found a crimson coloured dress that would go down to Clara's knees, Then he found leggings, and a pair of black ankle boots.

He handed the clothes to her. 'Try these on.' He told her.

She nodded and went into her bedroom to change.

Just minutes later, she returned.  
'You look beautiful.' The Doctor said. 'And maybe you could leave your hair down?'

Clara allowed her hair to fall, and it was passed her shoulders. 'Better?'

'Yes.' the Doctor nodded.


	4. Impatience

_Clara soon got used to the clothing the Doctor offered her, who knew if she would ever return to her old clothes, well she couldn't because she was now very pregnant._

Clara was getting tired of her baby kicking her in the ribs. 'Could you please not do that?' She asked, rubbing her stomach near where the baby's feet were.

The baby moved its tiny feet away from her ribs.

Clara sighed with relief.

...

Clara walked into the console room.

'Well hello Clara how are you feeling?' The Doctor asked.

'The baby keeps kicking me in the ribs Dad.' She told him.

'Well, it is going to continue to do that until it is born.' The Doctor told her.  
'But, that might be a long time away.' Clara whined.  
'Or maybe it will be in the next day or so.'

'How that would be a relief, because I am ready to get this thing out of me.' Clara said.

'Maybe if you tell it, you want to meet it, then perhaps you could deliver it today or tomorrow.' The Doctor said.

Clara shook her head slowly. 'I don't see how that would work.'

'Trust me, it will work.' The Doctor said.

Clara raised an eyebrow. 'Sure, how about you tell it?'

'Why would I tell it?' He asked her.  
'You were the one with the idea.' She explained.

The Doctor nodded and kneeled down in front of Clara's really swollen stomach.  
'Ok, so I know you probably won't listen, but I would love to tell you that your mum would love to meet you very soon. ' He told the unborn child.

'This better work, Dad, or I will never trust you again.' Clara told him before she went into her room.

...

Clara stayed in her room the rest of the day, waiting. Although she didn't yet know the difference between a true contraction and a contraction of false labour.

Late at night, Clara felt a pain in her abdomen and she got out of bed, and made her way to the console room.

'Daaaaaaad!' She said slowly.  
'What is it, sweetheart?' He asked.  
'I just felt a contraction.' She said.

'Well, do you feel pressure in your abdomen?' The Doctor asked.  
'Well, no...' Clara said.

'Then you are experiencing false labour.' The Doctor told her.

Clara moaned. 'But I want to go into true labour now!'  
'I know, but the baby says no.' He told her

'I want it to say yes! NOW!' Clara exclaimed.  
'Just go back to bed, and get some rest, because I know you are tired.'

Clara turned and headed back to her room.

...

Clara lie in bed as she glared at the still empty cradle.  
'Please just come now! I want to meet you!' Clara said.


	5. Lost and Found

The Doctor was not on the TARDIS the next day.  
Clara noticed this, and she left to go and find him.

...

The Doctor was out, looking around the streets of London.  
He saw Joseph, and knew that he was the father of Clara's child.

The Doctor cleared his throat and walked over to him, his eyebrows furrowed.  
'Hello, Joseph.' His tone was angry.

'Um... do I know you?' Joseph asked backing away.  
'No, but you know Clara!' The Doctor snapped.  
'Yes, I do.' Joseph said.

'She told me all about you.' The Doctor said. 'How could you treat her like that!'

'Well...' Joseph began.  
The Doctor interrupted. 'Well she is now heavily pregnant, almost due to give birth actually.' The Doctor walked circles around him. 'How could you be so selfish and treat her like you own her?!'

'Wait, she's pregnant?' Joseph raised an eyebrow.

'Yes!' The Doctor sort of yelled.

...

Clara made her way down the streets near Big Ben, but there was no sign of him.  
'Dad, where are you?' She said with a sigh of distress.  
'I miss you!'

...

'I didn't know that!' Joseph snapped.

'Of course you didn't, you are just an irresponsible teenager, who is way to controlling of girls.' The Doctor said. 'Well, I better get back to her, she needs me.'

The Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS, but when he went to check of Clara in her room, she wasn't in there, he looked in the kitchen, she wasn't there either. 'CLARA?!' He yelled.

...

When she reached where the Doctor had been just minutes earlier, she saw Joseph. Her eyes became wide. 'It's you.' She said.

'Well, um... you're pregnant.' He motioned to her now swollen abdomen. 'Was that your secret?'

'Yes it was.' Clara admitted.  
'Why didn't you tell me?' He asked.

'Because you are a total jerk!' Clara snapped. She attempted to run off, but of course her condition of being pregnant slowed her down.

Joseph followed her.

Clara suddenly stopped running when she felt her abdomen sort of tighten.  
'OW!' She winced.

...

He ran back out of the TARDIS and he began to look for her outside.

...

Joseph attempted to hug Clara, but she pushed him away. 'STAY AWAY!' She yelled, and she walked away.  
She walked all the way to The Rose And Crown, before she felt a lot more pain, and she could no longer stand up. She sat down against the wall.  
'_Help me_!' She yelled.

Clara had no idea that she was going into labour.  
'_DAD! HELP ME!_'

...

The Doctor continued to search for Clara, he heard her screaming and he followed it.  
'I'm coming, Clara!' He yelled.

...

Clara was now crying silently in pain.

Before she knew it Joseph was there.  
'Are you alright?' He asked.

'No! Go away!' Clara yelled. 'I don't want to see you!'

'No, you are in pain, I am staying!' He snapped.  
'No, you are going to leave, and find my dad!' Clara said. She described the Doctor, and sent Joseph away to find him.

...

'Clara needs you!' Joseph yelled.

The Doctor nodded. 'Take me to her! NOW!'

Joseph led the way to The Rose and Crown.


	6. Jenna

'Dad, it hurts so much!' Clara cried.  
'Where does it hurt sweetheart?' The Doctor asked.

Clara took the Doctor's hand and placed it on her abdomen.  
'Really?'

'Yes!' Clara shifted, she was very uncomfortable.

'May I examine you?' The Doctor asked.

Clara nodded.  
The Doctor kneeled down in front of Clara, so he could examine her.

...

'You are already 9 centimeters!' The Doctor announced.  
He was surprised.

'What does that mean?' Clara asked.

'It means that you can begin to push pretty soon, you ready?' The Doctor asked her.  
'I don't know.' Clara said. 'I don't want Joseph here!' She glared at him.  
'Could you please leave?' The Doctor asked.

Joseph rolled his eyes and walked away.

Clara screamed, and the Doctor panicked, and examined her again.  
'Ok, you are now 10 centimeters, we need to go to the TARDIS now.' The Doctor picked Clara up and carried her to the TARDIS.

...

'Dad, I feel like I am being ripped apart!' Clara screamed.

'I know, I know.'  
He carried her to her bedroom, and set her on the bed, and she laid down.

There was a group of blankets and towels by the bed.

The Doctor got into the position to deliver a baby.  
Clara screamed again, this time in a way that told the Doctor she was attempting to push.

'That's perfect Clara keep doing that.' He encouraged.

...

Clara continued to push on the Doctor's command, and before she knew it she heard the loud wails of her baby.

_A little girl._

'Clara, congratulations you have a daughter.' He announced as he handed the screaming baby to Clara. Then he cut the umbilical cord, and placed a towel over her.

'Dad, she is beautiful.' Clara said, her eyes glowing with tears.

'Just like you.' The Doctor pressed a kiss to Clara's forehead.

The baby stopped crying and cooed at the Doctor.  
'I think she likes you Dad.' Clara said.

The Doctor smiled. 'Do you have any ideas of what you are going to name her?'

'I am going to call her Jenna.' Clara told the Doctor.  
The baby looked at the Doctor and made a noise that the Doctor translated.

'She likes the name.' He shared.

'Alright then, welcome to the world Jenna, I love you so much.' Clara pressed a gentle kiss to her daughter's tiny forehead.

Jenna squealed and the Doctor giggled.  
'Would you mind if I took her for a few minutes to clean her up?'

'Go ahead.' Clara said, she was trying so hard to stay awake, but she was unsuccessful and she soon fell asleep.

The Doctor left the room.

...

He returned just moments later, when he saw Clara was now asleep, he placed Jenna in her cradle. 'You are going to be the best little girl in the world.' The Doctor told Jenna. 'Because you have a great mum who loves you very much.'

He watched her for several minuets, then she began to make grumpy faces at him.  
'Are you hungry?' He asked."

Then she began to cry. He picked her up and placed her against his chest and rocked her back and forth. She continued to cry, so he took her to the kitchen, and got her some baby formula.

'Is that better?' He asked as Jenna drank the formula, and soon was full.  
He began to burp her.

After he finished burping her, he put her back to bed, but she began to whimper and he knew she wanted someone to spend time with her, so he took her out of the cradle and sat in the rocking chair by the cradle.

She stopped whimpering and dozed off.

...

A few hours later, the Doctor heard Clara shift as she woke up.  
'Dad, where's Jenna?' She asked, she was still a bit tired.

The Doctor got up from the rocking chair, and walked over to the cradle.  
He smiled as he picked Jenna up gently. 'Here she is.' the Doctor handed her to Clara.

'Hello Jenna, you are so small and perfect.' Clara whispered. 'And I love you so much.'  
Clara put Jenna against her chest, and she cooed. 'You like that?' Clara smiled.

Jenna squealed into Clara, and Clara giggled.  
'You are the cutest little girl I know.' She told her daughter. Then she pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

The Doctor came over to them and stroked Jenna's cheek. 'She is beautiful just like you.' He said with a small grin.

Clara smiled up at the Doctor. 'I love you dad.'

'I love you too, Clara.' The Doctor said down to her.


End file.
